A method was developed, utilizing polarized light microscopy and a specially designed microtensile stage, for the simultaneous evaluation of changes in collagen crimp and in biomechanical properties of biomaterials utilized in the fabrication of prosthetic heart valves. This method obviates the need for separate independent measurement of these parameters under various experimental conditions and should be of practical usefulness in the evaluation of new designs of prosthetic heart valves.